


Stronger Together

by krosecreates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Marriage Proposal, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krosecreates/pseuds/krosecreates
Summary: Find me on tumblr! @somanywaystosketchbook
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragoon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/gifts).



[Stronger Together](//imgur.com/a/OcWVrh5) “/>

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @somanywaystosketchbook


End file.
